User talk:Rawrawr Dinosaur/Archive 8
YES FUCKING YES FIRST-- 10:07, 6 July 2008 (EDT) :moo -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 10:22, 6 July 2008 (EDT) :FIRST Nova 10:18, 6 July 2008 (EDT) LAST Last is hawt. /FrosTalk\ 10:27, 6 July 2008 (EDT) wtf? wtf? [[user:Ojamo|''Ojamo]] [[User_Talk:Ojamo|'Tell Me I Fail']] 10:28, 6 July 2008 (EDT) zeronth someone said it. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 18:25, 6 July 2008 (EDT) golden gates So I heard you got raped at Golden gates at noob hr, vs Hexway :O. [[User:Display|'Display']] 19px 22:08, 6 July 2008 (EDT) :I havent played golden today =o —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by Rawr. 22:10, 6 July 2008 (EDT) :i hear HA proves shit about skill — Skakid 22:12, 6 July 2008 (EDT) ::^ fly afk princess fly —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 22:13, 6 July 2008 (EDT) :::Wtf! Somone stole your name then. They had a Monk called Rawr Goes Dinosaur, or something like that. [[User:Display|'Display']] 19px 22:14, 6 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Pretty close to my mo name, but i haven't monked today either. Everyone just wants to steal my hax ign D: —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 22:16, 6 July 2008 (EDT) :::hi — Skakid 22:16, 6 July 2008 (EDT) ::::wow go back to afking —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 22:18, 6 July 2008 (EDT) :::::lol, this section made me laugh. I must admit. --[[User:Readem|'Readem']] 13:45, 30 July 2008 (EDT) Yup I was wrong, a Rt/A would own HB cause no frontline, need to update article to reflect this.-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] ʞlɐʇ ʎɯ 00:03, 8 July 2008 (EDT) Got my bambi Pugged a sway, won underworld, sucked after that but w/e. /rank----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 01:17, 8 July 2008 (EDT) :sway bambiii —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 13:27, 8 July 2008 (EDT) ::My randomway Bambi will pwn your Sway bambi. One day... - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 14:47, 8 July 2008 (EDT) got my bambi Ran some awesome superpressure bomb shit I made up to blow the shit out of the opposition for my r3. Got more fame after that but it's a long way to wolfie. Oh well. /rank Nova 19:36, 8 July 2008 (EDT) 8--------------------------------> ur a dick :That really looks like a guy with glasses and a big nose. Also, only people who call people dicks are truly dicks. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 21:53, 8 July 2008 (EDT) ::...^dick--71.67.243.230 07:21, 14 July 2008 (EDT) 8 D~~~~~~~~ ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 07:27, 14 July 2008 (EDT) RAWR, STOP MOVING, I WANNA PVP. Oh by the way everybody left our guild and the only ones left are me, you, oni and fagbox. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 19:15, 14 July 2008 (EDT) :I herd so. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 19:16, 14 July 2008 (EDT) ::We could still TA with the 4 of us, in like....5 months? >>; ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 19:18, 14 July 2008 (EDT) Am I brave? Build:Rt/E Mist Runner Frosty No U! 19:17, 14 July 2008 (EDT) :He already left a comment on that, retard. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 19:18, 14 July 2008 (EDT) ::Never stated bravery, just that Prison ownz. Frosty No U! 19:19, 14 July 2008 (EDT) :+1 for most viable use of mist form in pvp I've ever seen, I think. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 19:19, 14 July 2008 (EDT) ::Works much better in RA. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 19:21, 14 July 2008 (EDT) Baby Youre all that i want ^_^-- 15:44, 16 July 2008 (EDT) :Old skool dance ownz. HTID nig. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 15:46, 16 July 2008 (EDT) ::;o —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 15:50, 16 July 2008 (EDT) :::DDR ftw.-- 19:54, 16 July 2008 (EDT) ^v<>-- 19:54, 16 July 2008 (EDT) That's not old ;o ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 20:03, 16 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Every time we touch rawr :O--Golden19pxStar 20:06, 16 July 2008 (EDT) :::::<3 dream <3-- 20:11, 16 July 2008 (EDT) In other news, avoid the English version of dota that Basshunter released. Turns out he only knows enough english to write 4 lines of lyrics which don't go with the music. And then he repeats them over and over and over for like 5 minutes. Zzz. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 04:20, 17 July 2008 (EDT) i herd u know something bout golemway, care to expand on the concept? seeing as visa is gone i cant seem to find the original build.Snipey lizard 09:02, 18 July 2008 (EDT) :Again, stop being a WoTU faggot. Brandnew. 09:03, 18 July 2008 (EDT) ::No U :::Left WoTU way back cuz of gollemways sorry dear. Brandnew. 10:02, 18 July 2008 (EDT) So I Herd Your a Geordie, plz tell me I am wrong. Frosty No U! 17:20, 18 July 2008 (EDT) :You aren't. He's a geordie emofggt -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 17:21, 18 July 2008 (EDT) ::As a Londoner, I naturally turn my back on you, but since it's the internet, Oh, Hai Geordie. Ah there was always one thing I wanted to ask someone from Newcaste, DO YOU KNOW THE GEORDIE DANCER? Frosty No U! 17:27, 18 July 2008 (EDT) :::Wuts a geordie?--Golden19pxStar 16:37, 22 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Somebody for Newcaste. Frosty No U! 18:19, 24 July 2008 (EDT) nub User talk:Godliest/Contestbox#Suggestions for upcoming contests ADD IDEA AND SIGN NUB 19px*Jebus* Is 14:16, 25 July 2008 (EDT) :Gtfo —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 10:47, 27 July 2008 (EDT) You invented shock axe See my user page tbh. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 13:55, 27 July 2008 (EDT) :LIAR —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 13:56, 27 July 2008 (EDT) Welcome to PvX —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 14:03, 27 July 2008 (EDT) :Hai —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 14:12, 27 July 2008 (EDT) Important message Your guild in Guild Wars died, I found you a r13 Grim Scythe (haven't IDed it yet), and your monk is strangely attractive. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 23:16, 29 July 2008 (EDT) :Playing on my acc? —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 13:41, 30 July 2008 (EDT) ::yea, we found it to be quite sexual. also, grinch says your interface is shit. but so is his lol. --[[User:Readem|'Readem']] 13:43, 30 July 2008 (EDT) :::My interface owns, and if you think differently you are wrong. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 13:45, 30 July 2008 (EDT) ::::now when did you become master of the internet rawr? --[[User:Readem|'Readem']] 13:47, 30 July 2008 (EDT) ::::This is the best interface. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 13:47, 30 July 2008 (EDT) :::::Since Bold Heal Sig Charge Monk. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 13:48, 30 July 2008 (EDT) ::I was, in fact, playing on your account. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 09:55, 31 July 2008 (EDT) :::/wave [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 15:33, 31 July 2008 (EDT) ::::sup m8 —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 20:53, 31 July 2008 (EDT) :: He was also telling his wonderful stories on your account :P. --Crow 13:33, 1 August 2008 (EDT) (almost) Winrar [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 11:10, 8 August 2008 (EDT) fgt you blocked me again? -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 18:01, 8 August 2008 (EDT) :Again? This is first time i've signed on in like 3 weeks (mix of no internets and various mind alterings :<), but yes you appear to be b7. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 18:03, 8 August 2008 (EDT) :: omgz you haxor. I shuld put joo at teh top off mai cewl peepolez list. You is epicly brave etc. Troll4life dewd XD Take care rawr 20:37, 9 August 2008 (EDT) :::who r u =o --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 20:41, 9 August 2008 (EDT) Me? o.o 00:32, 10 August 2008 (EDT) :yeh i mean like, hes getting on ur cool list and all but i am not =o --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 10:04, 10 August 2008 (EDT) ::because youre shit at pokemon ;o --[[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 10:06, 10 August 2008 (EDT) :::no no its just that i havent played pkmn for a while when u wanted a battle =o --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 10:29, 10 August 2008 (EDT) ::::lolnoob --[[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 10:31, 10 August 2008 (EDT) My Talk Just letting you know that I responded. [[User:Choytw|'€╠╣Ω¥†\╩/]] ∞ [ÞΩ┌┐Ð]' 19:55, 10 August 2008 (EDT) :Thanks, didnt notice :< —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 19:56, 10 August 2008 (EDT) lolololololollllllllll so epic. --[[User:Readem|'Readem']] 19:58, 10 August 2008 (EDT) NIGGER --Dark0805(Rant/ ) 21:40, 10 August 2008 (EDT) :Way to go fuck up, lol dark. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 21:41, 10 August 2008 (EDT) ::If you want to defend some dumbass comments i'm gonna respond in kind, muisseur walters--Dark0805(Rant/ ) 21:42, 10 August 2008 (EDT) :::Using 1 acc was a genuine suggestion, I have no idea how rapta fucked up there? —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 21:43, 10 August 2008 (EDT) ::::I just dont see how thats a valid argument. Look, my main problem is that as usual, its not our fucking job to say shit about administrator disputes. But this is pvxwiki, so the fucking cavalry gets called in and and then GoD shows up and he gives me an ulcer everyone is stroking their e-peen for the side that they choose is right, when its not our fucking right or job to decide whose side is right. Thats annoying enough but when none of the comments actually suggested, oh, i dont know, a rational show of proof(they have different gw accounts, did anyone think of that?), its fucking shameful.--Dark0805(Rant/ ) 21:50, 10 August 2008 (EDT) :::::Actually I thought about getting them to whisp from 3 accounts, but I don't play guild wars anymore if you haven't noticed. And I wasn't defending or going against them =\ —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 21:51, 10 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::And notice aside from my pompous parts about everyone fucking off and being ashamed, i expressinly DIDNT mention you. the rest of them pissed me off a lot more. i apologize, rawry diddlez from accross the pond.--Dark0805(Rant/ ) 21:55, 10 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::If I start GW again, i might do a day of speaking strong geordie, just for lols. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 21:56, 10 August 2008 (EDT) "Those uppity negroes do tend towards the loutish bent, eh what?" :"By jingo yes." --Dark0805(Rant/ ) 22:04, 10 August 2008 (EDT) :Actually, geordie more like "Hea ye, aye ye coons, all fockin dee ya all in if a fockin see ya roond here again, if a see ya roond here after th mora all fockin gera all me mates doon from the toon and burn ya fuckin house down ya daft cunts, and ya widny want that dee ye? All ave the fockin last o ya ya daft cunts, and all fockin kik ya bairns (note: does not mean brains) all auer the shop." "Fockinnn aye likes son." (We're like only place who still use the word cunt, lol) —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 22:10, 10 August 2008 (EDT) :And thats what you call, mild geordie <3 —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 22:10, 10 August 2008 (EDT) ::And now i sleep, gngb. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 22:11, 10 August 2008 (EDT) :::When it got to the bairn's part i nearly shit my pants.--Dark0805(Rant/ ) 22:18, 10 August 2008 (EDT) ::::I have two GW accounts, does that mean I can has two PvX accounts? :D - Misery Is Grumpy 19px 02:52, 11 August 2008 (EDT) Snorlax... /wave [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 13:41, 11 August 2008 (EDT) :munchlax runs across the stage in brawl, annoying me to no end.--Dark0805(Rant/ ) 18:55, 11 August 2008 (EDT) http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=User_talk%3A71.229&diff=659023&oldid=659022 :< --71.229 19:54, 11 August 2008 (EDT)